Shining Light
by CrazyQueeny
Summary: Time was running out and they had not found who they were searching for. But by chance Jasper and Alice had found someone far more precious to their world. Will she be able to truly accept them or will their bond never glow in the way it was meant to be? Kings x Oc
1. A Dark Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any characters from the original movies/books.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: A Dark Begining_**

 _No one's P.O.V_

It seemed like Aro wouldn't simply leave, even after seeing that Renesmee was not an immortal child. The other Volturi, who consisted of guards from different ranks, seemed all to agree, that the unknown was a danger. But before he could announce the final verdict, a voice from inside the forest called out, halting all movements.

"Wait!" The voice of Alice rung out, sparking a new emotion of hope from within the Cullens, even Aro was elated at her appearance.

"Ah! Dear Alice, how wonderful of you to join us." He said while clapping into his hands.

"Let us make a deal! " she proposed loudly to Aro, going no farther than half the way across the field. She kept her distance from the Volturi but also from the Cullens, which confused them immensely.

"And what can you offer us, that would make us change our mind? Do you take us as fools?!" Caius hissed, patience already running dangerously thin.

In that moment Jasper appeared, carrying someone in his arms. Every vampire immediately noticed that it was a human, the quick heartbeat gave it away. He stopped a few feet behind Alice and carefully set the human, who appeared to be a female, down on her feet. He steadied her when she started staggering, seemingly she had been carried for a while.

"Alice, what are you planning?" Carlisle asked, while Jasper led the female to where she stood.

"This human may be the only one who can save Renesmee now." She answered with a stern voice. Edwards expression was concentrated at first, trying to hear the thoughts of Alice in particular before it morphed into surprise and suddenly shock and horror.

* * *

 _Marcus P.O.V_

This was all so tedious. The Cullens only kept prolonging the inevitable. I looked around the clearing, ignoring the talking of the others, until my eyes reached the... 'witnesses' they had gathered, gaze lingering in the child and the werewolf next to her. _Another young life lost once again._

"No! Don't!" I heard the mind reader yell, just before I felt Caius move from my side. My eyes followed in hopes to find something of interest.

The situation had seemingly changed a bit from when I last paid attention, as the seer and the boy had moved towards us, or rather Aro, but were currently held back by a few guards, mere steps away from Aro. Caius had obviously finally found a chance to kill someone with a reasoning, the human an easy prey as she still stood where they had left her by herself. With the boy still in the grasp of the guards and the other Cullens too far away, she was defenceless against Caius. _And another young life lost_. With nothing else to do, I took the split second to really look at the female. She wore one of those white peacoats with a big hood, big enough to cover the upper half of her face as she slightly looked down. Her hands were covered in white gloves and she wore dark jeans and a pair of black knee length boots. With my enhanced sight I could easily see the movements of everyone. She started to raise her head, obviously wondering what the sudden commotion was about. Her head raised high enough for her hood to fall back slightly, revealing a pair of turquoise gems as eyes. The moment my eyes saw hers, something snapped into place, immediately activating my gift. The field filled with bonds of different strengths and colours, my eyes immediately finding what I was looking for. The golden bonds that started from each of my brothers and myself connected after short moment, attaching themself to a strand, no more than a single strand of golden silk, which flowed from the human. She was the one we had been waiting for all our eternal life.

And just as suddenly I noticed that we had no more time. Caius stood in front of her, arm already raised to strike, using his human speed just to show that he could and still nobody would be able to stop him. One single strike and she would not survive, a realisation that made my dead heart clench in terror. She raised her arms up in an futile attempt to block him but his arm was already descending on her.

"NO!" I roared, but even with my enhanced speed I wouldn't be fast enough.

After a few steps a blinding golden light appeared, forcing everyone who stood close by to shield their eyes, before a strong gust of wind appeared, pushing those too close to it away.

Caius had killed our mate.

* * *

 **A/N** : And there you have the first chapter to my new fanfiction! Let me know what you think about it in the reviews and if it's worth continuing or not.


	2. The Choice of a Mate

_**Chapter 2: The Choice of a Mate**_

 _Marcus P.O.V_

I had no chance but to shield my eyes and wait for the light to subside. I did not know where it came from but I was certain, that if whatever it was, hit our mate, she would be dead for sure. It was only a few seconds before the wind weakened and disappeared altogether, another few seconds before the light started to lessen, until it reached the point where I could see again. My eyes tried to focus as quickly as possible in the scene, barely noticing that Aro touched my hand.

The first thing I was able to see, was Caius. He was several feet away from our mate, the traces in the snow showed clearly that he too, was pushed away. He appeared to be surprised too, shocked even, but otherwise unharmed. But I couldnt see our mate, the light continued to glow strangely from its center on the ground.

I took a step closer when it started to dim even more, soon I could see her sitting on the ground, arms covering her face as a defense reflex. What I hadnt expected was her hair to be the light source. It was radiating a paling golden light, which slowly receded back into her hair, which fell in pale almost snowy blonde waves around her body. It was moving in an non existing breeze. The moment I finally heard her heartbeat, fast but steady, I calmed until my inner beast demanded I calm my mate, a demand I would follow. I walked towards her with my enhanced speed, but she seemed to startle once more just as she lowered her arms, turquoise eyes wide in fear.

"Amore" I tried to sooth her, as I reached out for her. She reacted with raising her arms as if to push me away. I watched as her hair started to glow a bit stronger again. Immediately my hand stopped moving, but not because of my own actions. It was as if it was pushing against a rounded surface which wouldn't move, yet couldn't be seen either.

 _A barrier?_

Although I could see that she was in no danger currently, my inner beast was howling in pain due to the rejection. Our mate feared us.

* * *

 _No ones P.O.V_

Everyone watched in shocked silence while Marcus halted his actions as he reached for the girl. What was happening? A question of many, but no one dared to move, let alone speak. Caius slowly rose from his crouched position, keeping a close eye on the girl. His eyes hard and analyzing, yet only those who observed him closely noticed the small relaxing in his shoulders, as if relieved. No one knew of the sudden fear that had overtaken him the moment he looked into the eyes of the female as he was about to strike her, before the blinding light appeared. He felt his hand connect with something solid before he lost contact and before he knew it he was already farther away from his original position. A cold feeling washed over him while something hot and painful grew in his stomach, a feeling he vaguely remembered to be 'regret', something he hadn't felt since his turning. Then why did it reappear now of all times?

In the meantime Aro stood speechless at the whole display, the power and the memories of Marcus. Had their time finally come?

It wasn't before long that the girls arms started shaking and slowly dropped, her sphere getting smaller as the barrier drew back below the hand of Marcus. Marcus took a step back to give her a bit of room. As she continued to slowly loose her strength, she used her arms to keep herself upright and not collapsing into the snow. Her breathing also more labored now.

To some of the spectators, who had the chance to hear what Marcus said earlier, this display made it clear that the young woman was the mate of Marcus, while none of this made sense to other.

"Jasper.." the female called out with a hoarse voice, clearly tired. With the guards still in partial shock, Jasper was finally able to free himself and flashed to her side, but being mindful of the conflicted kings, he kept and arm length of distance to her.

"Its alright, Roselle. You wont be harmed by them." he tried to calm her, while his gift already worked its way into her. He watched her tense shoulders relax slightly, but her hair continued to glow. "Your body wont be able to keep your powers up much longer, stop" he gently told her, only a fool would raise his voice on her now that her mates were present.

She seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding, her shining golden hair turning back into a dull sandy brown colour. She raised her hand towards him, a silent request to help her up, but before he could even move, Marcus growled in warning, eyes pitch black.

Roselle flinched at the sound and instinctively shifted away from it, probably not even noticing it, making him stop. He had to control himself unless he wanted the small strand to snap.

Jasper moved slowly under the hard gaze of the king, carefully grasping her arm, before he pulled her back up to her feet. Once she stood, she linked her arm through his, so that she would not fall, warily eyeing Marcus and Caius.

* * *

 _Roselle P.O.V_

I felt really tired, something in the back of my head gave a ringing kind of sensation which made my head hurt. I watched the dark haired man when I noticed the pain and tiredness started to fade into the back of my mind, in that moment I remembered the conversation with Jasper about abilities or 'gifts' as they called it. I didnt doubt that it was his power at work, that kept me from fainting and helped me keep a clear mind for what I was about to do.

I focused back on the two man closest to us. The blonde man who had tried to kill me, kept his distance of several feet from us, glaring more often than not in our direction before shooting short confused looks at the other one. The brown haired man, who I assume still had to take his eyes off me, he seemed to be conflicted and although he hadnt tried to harm me, his eyes were pitch black, a sign of blood thirst something Jasper had warned me of. I had more than enough reasons to keep an eye on them, even if I would not be able to call my power forth another time I feared. I shifted my sight a bit to the right, where Alice stood with another man, he had black hair and wore similiar clothes as the other two. They seemed to be the ones I was told about, the ones who called themselves the 'kings'. I wacthed as he took hold of her hand before he dropped it just as quickly. Was that some kind of handshake?

I looked over my shoulder, spotting the little girl they had told me about, Renesmee if I remembered correctly. If everything worked out, two lifes could be saved.

I looked back at the 3 men, steeling my resolve and standing straighter.

"I have come to make a deal." I spoke as clearly as I could, hoping that my determination was clear.

"And what would that be?" the black haired man asked with curiousity, gesturing for the other two men to come to his side, as he stepped past Alice but not much closer. The blonde man appeared to be annoyed but obliged in the end, while the brunette one was far more hesitant but in the end he also faltered.

I looked back up at Jasper, who nodded at me, before I looked back at the 3 kings.

"Give them more time to prove that the child is of no danger in exchange..." I trailed off before I noticed, before quickly pushing the doubt away. "In exchange I will accept the mate bond" I stated with as much courage as I had.

And it immediately turned quiet before people started to shout.

* * *

 **A/N:** Its is amazing to see so many people who seem to enjoy this story! Thank you all so much! I hope you wont be disappointed by it, but I promise to work hard so that you wont be.

 **Liz:** you question will be answered in the following chapter and farther in the story line :)

Also: I will probably update a chapter per month, maybe two depending on how the muse hits me and I have time :)


	3. A Long Talk

**Chapter 3: A Long Talk**

 _No ones P.O.V_

"Mate bond? Edward could it be?" Bella turned towards her husband with hope in her eyes. Their little family might still be safe. Edward simply nodded, further more confirming what everyone was thinking, while keeping an eye on Roselle and the kings. Murmurs broke out on both sides, some louder others quieter, some confused others outraged.

"That human wench cant be a wife!"

"Could it be?"

"How did they find her?!"

"It must be a lie!"

"It must be one of the Cullens schemes!"

The voices only got louder from there on, no longer was it possible to recognize who spoke what in the mix of voices.

Caius was the most cautious of the kings, not believing what she said, but the expression Marcus was showing, was not to be messed with. Or rather any emotion he showed, since the death of Didyme.

Was she his mate? But then what about Didyme? Did he feel the regret because he was about to hurt the mate of his soulbrother? So many thoughts were flooding his mind, while he looked at his brothers. Marcus looked very surprised, eyes wide and now returning to their dark red shade instead of black. Aro looked positively ecstatic at the deal, not that horrid mask he used to intimidate other but actual joy mixed with his usual madness.

"As tempting as this is... What makes you think the child is no danger? Where you smitten with sweet promises from dear Alice?" Aro asked in a suspicious manner. Marcus gave a soft growl at Aros words, who simply waved him off in return.

"I know nothing about the child, just like you. None of us would even know she existed to begin with. She was seen by a non-human third party by pure coincidence. That's why you are here, no? To see the 'crime' yourself?" she asked. Obviously she had done her research on the whole subject.

"But she has committed no crimes, right? She is no immortal child, she has not created chaos and thus exposed your kind to humans. The only thing that you have as a point is, that she 'might' do one thing or another to endanger vampires, but an uncontrolled newborn is of far bigger danger than she is, a half vampire with 7 experienced vampires around her." She explained logically, which surprised Aro greatly, as he had almost expected her to be more of a emotional person, not that this side of her didn't please him.

"Oh? I see but if you have thought this far, you sure have a plan on what should be done from here on?" I didn't go past his notice that she avoided answering the question about her being smitten with the Cullens, but he was far to curious to see how far he could push her within their boundaries and laws until she hit a dead end. And he was not disappointed as she took a moment to think, something that he could clearly see in her eyes. The two of them were so immersed in their conversation, that they did not noticed how everyone had turned quiet to listen to them, only occasionally growling at the opposite group.

"I suggest to simply watch her, instead of killing her. It would be good to gather knowledge instead of destroying it, for future instances. She could come with you or you leave someone with her. That way you can act as soon as she confirms to be a threat." she replied calmly.

Bella looked horrified at the girl. How dare that female suggest something like that?! She hissed angrily and spoke angrily before Edward could stop her.

"No one will take my daughter! Didn't you come to save her?!" Her outraged yelling was met with 4 growls, those of the kings and surprisingly Jasper.

"That's right, I came to save her. Which means that she wont be burned for the reasons they stated." Roselle explained patiently whit a calculating look. "I have nothing to do with anything else." she said while giving Jasper a pointed look, to which he nodded in reply.

"Truly a smart choice, whether your own or not." Aro complimented with a glimmer in his eyes, as he watched Jasper closely while he stood next to her.

"What shall we do, what shall we do" he asked rhetorically while putting his hands together.

Carlisle chose that moment to speak once more. "Aro, please. Let us talk it out like we always have. We can surely find a solution which will be good for both sides."

"Yes I'm sure you assembled your... friends so that we could talk." Aro said with sarcastic glee, only his brothers recognized the bitterness in his eyes.

Carlisle apparently didn't know what to reply to that, nut Edward seemed to have an idea."What if we were to send them away? Would you do the same? We have only called them to make sure, that you wont judge before hearing us out." Edward continued to wager, Bella hissing while clinging to his arm. A new murmur broke out on both sides.

"Aro, I have not once betrayed you. Please give us only this one chance." Carlisle asked once more.

Aro looked over at Marcus, who gave a nod so subtle, a human eye wouldn't have seen it. Caius on the other hand continued to glare at them, without a doubt because of the werewolves.

* * *

 _Roselles P.O.V_

I really hoped it all would end well, never being a fan of violence when it could be solved by words. After a few moments the black haired king, Aro as I now knew, turned towards the blonde man who stood with his family, beautiful caramel haired woman by his side. While I was looking at the group of people I saw Aro do some kind of hand movement before the Cullens started to talk quietly among themselves and the people around them. Quiet a few looked displeased, others worried.

I was not sure if this was the best course of action, but it was the only thing they could do right now. I had done my part, now it was up to them to find a solution. I didn't take long for the other vampires to depart and be gone within the second, something my eyes would probably never get used to...well at least not while I was human. I watched curiously as the giant wolves moved behind the Cullens not leaving like the rest.

"The shape shifters wont leave. They say we are too close to their territory for comfort." The bronze haired man said.

"As long as they stay far enough away. I'm not responsible for... defensive actions from my guard" Aro simply waved his hand and after only a split second of hesitation, many of the people in black cloaks disappeared, now leaving only about half the amount of people behind.

"We simply wish to keep our family safe." the blonde man stepped forward now that the situation was a little less tense. "Of course I see that Roselle has made good points, but we don't want to send family that far away and we doubt that people from your guard would take kindly to our diet. I'm sure there is another way" I looked him in the eyes, that man was truly speaking only for the best of his family, no ulterior motive could be seen, at least not from me. The light in his eyes was after all not unfamiliar to me. _We are both trying to save a family member._

I tried to concentrate and find another solution but I was getting tired, it seemed like Jaspers power could only do so much. So I only focused on the ones closest to me: Jasper, the kinds and the blonde man.

"Then just move your coven to Italy." the blonde king said next, clearly unhappy.

"We cant, Jacob has imprinted on her. We cant move him and his pack that close." he said with a frown.

I could feel the headache coming back and massaged my temples before I truly noticed. So the girl could not come alone to Italy, but neither could her family. Leaving one of the...guards? here was als not an option. I was getting restless, just wanting all of this to be done with and not continue to push this whole thing farther then it should.

"What about short time checks?" I asked while rubbing my eyes to lessen the pressure.

"My, what an excellent idea! You truly are wise beyond your years." I could hear Aro speak in his gleeful voice. _Is he ever getting tired of it?_

"You will just have to come to us on certain times for a few days so we can check on little Renesmee, that surely wont hurt the boy. And a few spontaneous check ups from the guard should also be no problem for your treaty." He was speaking as if he found the solution to any problem in the world. The man was thinking it over and then nodded, stepping up to Aro to shake his hand.

I sighed, too tired to care about anyone else. _Finally...With that we should be done._ "I'm counting on you Jasper. Don't make me regret this." I told him.

"Of course, we will contact you within the next days for a report." he said, to which I nodded. _They better keep their part of the deal._

For a short moment I heard someone yell and growls erupt around the snowy field, but before I could react to anything else, I was already up in the air. Everything around me blurred into a mass of white, black and gray as the world continued to spin. I heard more yelling, growling and a sound that reminded me of breaking porcelain. I felt the sudden weight on my legs as if I had jumped and landed suddenly, as they collapsed beneath me and I fell to the ground. A burning pain spreading there and on my left side, while the freezing cold was stinging my hands and face. I could barely recognize the long brown hair of the man who, spoke to me before my world turned to peaceful blackness.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm sorry! I'm sure you all expected an epic fight but the fight scene never turned out any good so I cut it out and had to change this chapter accordingly. You will also notice that I probably already have changed this in the last chapter too. I'm also very sorry that this chapter was so boring, but I did try to give hints about Roselles backstory here too! But it should be explained more and her relation to Jasper in the next chapter or the one after that.

Also I'm still in time for this months update as it isn't the 1st just yet in my timezone xD See you all next month!


End file.
